


Domestic Tales

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: A series of stories that are domestic in nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I desire domestic stuff, so here you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes out with you to get a late night snack. He must really love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Underfell

Sans hate waking up before his alarm clock. He had a hard time sleeping in the first place, so getting woken up in the middle of the night, for any reason, was a good way to piss him off. He stared at the human straddling his waist, her fingers curled into his bare ribs, a sweet smile on her face. She looked too damn happy for it to be...He gaze drifted to the clock on their bedside table. Great, three in the morning, he had two more hours of sleep. A sharp poke above his nasal cavity got his attention back on the human. "what'd ya want?"

"I'm hungry."

"go get somethin' ta eat." He grabbed the pillow from her side of the bed, and slammed it over his face. "tryin' ta sleep."

"Baaaabe~." She ripped the pillow off of him, and threw it across the room into a dirty clothes pile. "I checked, and didn't see any cinnamon rolls. Can we go get some?"

"now?"

Just the thought of trudging out of bed, and going down the road to the gas station made his exhausted. He'd read a few books about human females getting strange cravings, and demanding food at random times during their pregnancy, but he hadn't experienced it much. Usually it happened when they were already out and about, something that wasn't too out of the way. He glanced down at her swollen belly, his glare deepening. Guess that's what he got for thinking anything in his life was going to be easy, the little shit. He flicked his gaze back to the human's face as she nuzzled her nose against his neck, her tongue licking at the cold bone. "Please? I'll be good."

Sans groaned and muttered the lowest yes he could, but somehow she still picked up on it. With a far too happy cheer, she slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Sans disentangled himself out of the blankets, and pulled on his shorts and a shirt, sliding his feet into some fuzzy slippers she'd gotten him for his first human Gyftmas. He waited for the human to finish dressing, and looked her over. She was bundled up enough with her coat and scarf, probably enough where the baby wouldn't be too badly affected. Didn't she need a hat though, most of the human's body heat escaped through the skull-

She grabbed his hand and began yanking him down the hall. He grunted, but didn't complain as they went out the door. They didn't live on the best side of town, their own place was right across the street from a strip joint that got a cop bust at least once a month. There was also their neighbor, a pothead that stared at the human for too long whenever he was outside doing whatever potheads did. Then there was just the city in general, a place that had plenty of people that wanted to kill him, either because he was a monster, or because another monster held a grudge since the days of the hellhole. He didn't tell the human about it, and when he did get in a fight, he was sure to clean up the mess before she got home from work. It was harder to do these days, since she was officially told to stay home by her boss, probably the only other human outside of Frisk that didn't pose a threat. 

His thoughts were cut as the human dragged him into a small convenience store. It smelled heavily of pissy beer, burnt hot dogs, and cigars, despite the fact that there was a young woman mopping up the floor with purple tinted water. His phalanges tightened around the human's as she stepped around the slippery patch on the dingy linoleum. When they got around that hazard, he let go of her, giving her ass a quick spank. "get what ya want, 'ts on me."

"My, how generous." She said with a roll of her eyes, but went to go find her snack anyway. Sans lingered by the counter, hands stuffed in his short's pockets, his back leaning against an advertisement for the lottery. He watched her go through the aisles, passing the cinnamon rolls twice and not picking any up, and choosing to grab a box of chicken flavored crackers instead. Occasionally she had to squeeze herself through the crowded aisle, almost knocking down a shelf full of colorful lollipops and taffy. 

The human mopping the floor eventually stabbed the mop into the bucket, and slid it by a display for bootleg CDs, before going behind the counter. As soon as she did, his human came up loaded with boxes of crackers, and a small package of ice cream. She put them on the counter, and gave him another sweet smile as he took out his ratty wallet. "yer a dirty liar, ain't ya?"

"These looked better."

"course they did." He grumbled. "lucky ya got that kid in yer gut."

The cashier's nose wrinkled and she shook her head. Sans' sockets narrowed, but he let her do her job, watching as the price for the snacks kept going up. He'd learned awhile ago to shut his gob around the humans and monsters that didn't approve of his choices. It just made things complicated, and often put his human in danger. As for right now, he was just too exhausted to deal with the human, and their consequent hissy fit over 'stealing a human'. Once the total amount was finally run up, Sans payed for the food, and took the bag from the human. They shuddered when his hand brushed against their own, he wondered what they would have said if he just used magic to take the bag. 

He led the human back outside, and they trudged back to their house. Snow was beginning to fall, just small fluffs that would probably melt before they hit the gum encrusted sidewalk. He frowned when he felt warmth caress his phalanges, before her own fingers curled around his. "Thanks, Sans. I know you hate getting out of bed, and I've been weird since getting pregnant, but you've also changed too." 

He raised a browbone. "how so?"

"You don't even realize it huh?" She bumped his shoulder with her own. "You're way more patient than you used to be. You would've antagonized that lady at the store when I first met you, now you didn't even glare at her."

" 'm always glarin'."

"You know what I mean." She unlocked the door to their house, and opened it up, the warmth melting any of the lingering snowflakes attached to their clothes. They both made a beeline for the kitchen, Sans began unloading the snacks, while his human sat down in the only chair, rubbing her belly. "You've become patient, something that's really hard to do once you're set in your ways. I'm proud of you."

He paused in his task, fingers hovering over a bowl to put her food in. No one had ever told him they were proud of him for anything, it was always 'improve yourself' or 'your not good enough'. No matter how hard he pushed his limits, tried to do his best, or even managed to accomplish something, he was never good enough. Whenever he heard compliments it was just useless flattery, words said in hopes he wouldn't dust the speaker. Even on the surface, compliments and words of kindness was as rare as a full night's sleep. And yet his human always provided them, with a sincerity he couldn't argue with, and a smile that he had grown to...

He scoffed as he took down the bowl, and set it in front of her. He then yanked up a bag of skittles she had snuck in at the last minute, and dumped the entire bag into the bowl. "eat up so we can get back 'n bed."

She plucked up a few of the sugary treats, though her smile still remained.

His did too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this was tiny. I've never really written much fluff, so this is practice I guess. Practice makes perfect! 
> 
> Know what's already perfect? My Tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
